Seedlings obtained from collecting seed from open pollinated fruit (Seed parent: unknown. Pollen parent: unknown.). The original plant was raised from seed and was planted out at Lawn Road, Havelock North, Hawke's Bay. New Zealand in 2000. In March 2003, the seedling coded ‘LRP40A’ was identified as having potential as a new variety due to its attributes of firm red flesh, balanced fruit flavour (a pleasant combination of sweetness, acidity and flavoursome fruit volatiles). Later in 2003, ‘LRP40A’ was first asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) peach seedling rootstock. ‘Golden Queen’ seedlings are a standard plum rootstock in New Zealand. The plant was first asexually reproduced in Napier, New Zealand. The trees were planted out in Hawke's Bay during the southern hemisphere winter of 2004. The resulting plants propagated true to type, demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.